The Sun's Rising
by yatasu
Summary: The two princesses had never met before. Anika and Bella are twins leading different lives, but too different can cause a problem. Originally called Sun Rise, now a different version of the original story.
1. Preface

**A/N: This used to be called Sun Rise, but I changed the name. :) It's not really the same as the original version, but I think that this version would be better. I'm trying to make this story more interesting and you all, my very important reviewers, would like it. I had also changed the original character's name because I used that name a lot in other stories. Well, I hope everyone would enjoy this version of Sun Rise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( But luckily, I own my characters. :D**

**Preface**

I had always wished for a new beginning, a better place to be in. I want to be somewhere filled with challenges, no servants following me everywhere, and a real family. I wonder if there is really that kind of place for me to escape my own home, or should I say, prison. I'm sick of being royalty. I'm sick of being alone. I'm sick of being followed all over the place. I'm sick of hearing others say that I'm just lucky to be born as a princess.

And I'm sick of missing my sister.

"Princess Anika?" A voice called. I sighed.

"Yes?"

"The Guardians want you to know that we're holding another ball to decide who would be your future husband." My maid told me.

I groaned internally. "Very well. You may return doing your job." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her curtsy and leave the room. I put my head onto my desk.

"Not another ball…" I moaned. Marrying at the age of seventeen was vital in the _wonderful_ world of princesses. Note the sarcasm. My sister and I are twins, and we're both eighteen. However, we haven't seen each other since, I don't know, forever?

I hope that she is married in her world, or she would have to suffer through extreme makeovers and puffy ball gowns. If she didn't have to suffer through all this, I'd envy her. And I pretty much do right now.

I sighed. Maybe this is the time to go to a better place. Act the idea I was planning for months.

I'm going to leave Andromeda and go for the Milky Way. I'm going to go to Earth.

I, the Princess of the Andromeda Galaxy, am going to find Bella, the Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy. Also known as, my sister.

**Review please! The little green button over there is calling you! :D**


	2. First Day on Earth

**Chapter One: First Day on Earth**

My vision slowly returned from blurriness as I felt my feet touch the ground. After I can see again, I instantly felt dizziness and I collapsed onto my knees. Taking slow, deep breaths, I swore not to teleport again.

Closing my eyes, I let myself fall onto the cold ground. A light but cold breeze blew through my hair, making the maroon strands dance in the wind. I sighed deeply. I just want to sleep here, no matter how freezing this place is. Although I feel myself shiver every few seconds, I can only marvel over how great Earth is. Seasons are wonderful. Even the harsh winters are delightful and I suppose it is winter now.

Gradually, my headache disappeared, creating a soothing sensation throughout my mind. I opened my eyes and took in everything around me. I was in a forest, but I cannot see nor hear any living creatures.

Perhaps this is a forest filled with hibernating animals?

I have to say; I'm disappointed that I cannot communicate with anyone here. I yearn to find my twin sister, but so far I have no luck. Being the immature person I am, I got onto my feet and stomped my foot angrily into the hard ground.

Owww…that hurt…

Ok, stomping my foot onto hard ground is not a smart thing. Well, gotta keep moving.

I smoothed out my woolen sweater dress and checked for any dirt. It was habit. Finding no dirty spots, I walked in a random direction. Maybe I can find the nearest village or town and ask people there if they had seen someone that looks like me.

After walking for fifteen minutes, I gave up. Eventually, someone would find me here half dead.

Yea…eventually…

I jumped upwards and grabbed a branch with two hands. I swung myself easily and landed on the same bough. Luckily, my clumsiness had disappeared over two years ago. If not, I'll be on my bottom, cursing my inelegance. I walked gracefully towards the tree and leaned against it. Yawning, I drifted off to sleep.

-----

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. How much years had passed while I was sleeping? Probably not even one year. Maybe about one hour?

The footsteps got louder. I looked down from my tree branch and saw a group of people walking out of the woods. Two girls were arguing about fashion and the others remained quiet. There was one that caught my attention though. His hair was bronze and messy-like. He was almost everything a girl would want a guy to be. However, the thing that caught my attention was the confused and irritated look in his eyes. Was he thinking of something that worried him immensely?

He suddenly glanced up and our eyes met. Bronze to chocolate brown and chocolate brown to bronze. Now, curiosity overtook his other expressions, but then that curiosity turned to anger.

"You're not Bella…who are you?!"


End file.
